NANI?
by 3TypesOfCrazy
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better name so it has this, read it if you want to find out more. This is a SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, InoSai, TenNeji Nani is japanese for what . Has some vulgar language.Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Nani!

Beep-Beep-Be + SMASH+ (Poor Clock)

A pink blob woke up to see a smashed alarm clock "well that's the third one this week," she mumbled something a child shouldn't hear under her breath. She looked at her phone on the charger it said Saturday 7:02.

"Oh good I can sleep the rest of the day away" she laid her head back down on the pillow two seconds later a knock was heard from the door *groan*

"What did I ever do to this world to deserve no sleep."

"Sakura are you talking to yourself again" her cousin came in through the door, "Shut up Tayuya" She said, no yelled to the other pinkette as she through the already broken clock at the girl that walked in through the door and laid back down.

Tayuya simply side stepped out of the way and the clock missed. "Sakura I thought I taught you to throw better than that, and damn that was the third clock this week those things are NOT cheap, and anyway me and Karin are going to the mall later you wanna come?" "You mean you and that slut are going to the mall" "you really should be nicer to your own cousin," "ADOPTED! She ain't no KIN (emphasis on the kin) of mine," Sakura yells sarcastically, while Tayuya walks out the door "Are you coming or what?" She yells over her shoulder, "No, but if you find something bring it back." "No you can get off your ass and go yourself." "Ooh harsh" Sakura says turning her head towards the window and trying to fall back asleep from which she was rudely awakened from twice. Another two seconds later, she heard Tayuya and the creep leave.

Four seconds go by…

_I guess I just lost my husband I don't know where he went –_**Thump**_- _The phone vibrated to the floor.

"What have I done to deserve this?" She picked up her phone to see what caused her sleep deprivation this time. It was a message from Tennie (Tenten).

_**Hey Saku, Me nd Ino R N the Mall we're waitin 4 u C'mon**_

"Uh, whatever no sleep for me today," Sakura gets up and walks to her walk-in closet and pulls out a skin tight spaghetti strap mid-drift shirt that shows off her flat stomach. She pulls out some dark blue flare leg jeans with purple paint splatter on them. She pulled out some purple chucks with a lighter purple paint splatter on the heel going forward. She went to take a shower she was done in about 12 minutes. She threw on her clothes, put on her purple and black wristbands, grabbed her cell phone, wallet, and she walked out the room. She grabbed her keys from inside the bowl by the door.

She walked into the garage and there was a plum-purple motorcycle with pink cherry blossoms on the right side. She put on her helmet that looked like a race car helmet. She opened the garage and rolled to the end of her driveway pushing the button to put it down as she got to end of the driveway. She turned and drove off and was stopped by the red light on street she turned off of.

As she slowed down another motorcycle was next to her it was a dark midnight blue and the dude on the motorcycle had on all black with an extremely shiny black helmet like he just got done shining it. He kept turning the throttle like he wanted to race her, 'I accept the challenge' she says in her head. A smirk appeared on her face, but you couldn't see it because the helmet blocked the mouth. She nodded her head and the next second the light turned green and they took off. The boy had the lead then Sakura, then him. Sakura flew by popping a wheelie. She went back down on two and looked back at the boy, who flipped her off. She just laughed shrugged it off and went faster. Somehow they were both headed to the mall, but they were still racing. The boy finally caught and Sakura pulled her brakes and turned into the parking lot leaving the boy in a race by himself.

As soon as she parked was when he noticed that she was not longer racing him. He was gone, Sakura parked next to Tenten's Lamborghini.


	2. At The Mall!

Chapter 2

Nani.!

**Later At The Mall**

Sakura POV

I looked up from my motorcycle to see the dude I was racing go around the other side of the mall. I walked inside the mall. I sent Tenten a text message.

_**Hey Tennie, where R ya'll**_

Like always she texts me back in less than two minutes

_**We're in the food court waitin on U**_

_**O**_

I walk to the food court and on the way there I notice my cousin's go into Victoria Secret. "Those are some freaks; I hope Victoria doesn't share her secret with them." I mumble under my breath. I walk past Wet Seal and Charlotte Russe. I notice a big SALE sign in the Wet Seal window. Finally I get to the food court and before I see, I hear Ino and Tenten fussing with each other; I see the whole food court notices the commotion at that table. The court look aggravated along with Tenten toward Ino. Tenten looks like she's about to pop a blood vessel. Tenten sees me and waves furiously like her hand waving was a desperate cry for help. I continue my pace towards them.

Tenten POV

Uh! Oh My God I wish she'd shut up. This is so dumb why argue over which red high heel is the cutest. I don't even like high heels, I'm a sneaker freak. I'm going to punch her bottom lip red like the damn shoe, that way she can't speak words anymore, Wait then she'd still be aggravating because she'd just make loud sounds. Damn I just can't resolve this. Hey look there's Sakura about time she shows up Ino was about to get her 'wig split'. I flagged Sakura down to get her to come over.

Normal POV

"Man! I think I'm going to be sick I just saw my cousins go into Victoria's Secret." (Sakura)

"What for it isn't like they're going to put it to much use" (Ino- who's finally done yelling)

"You sure about that, Tayuya has a boyfriend but I haven't seen him yet. Karin dates whoever she can get her hands on" (Sakura)

"Yea I overlooked those few little details" (Ino)

"Hey where's Mau Mau (Temari) and Hina"

"Temari was beating her brothers to a pulp when I called her and Hinata had some family thing today so they couldn't make it" (Tenten)

"Aw poopie I needed to talk to Mau Mau" (Sakura)

"Hey Sakura that guy over there is checking you out,"Sakura turns around to see what Ino is talking about and sure enough a fine, no Sexy, no Hot, you know what all of the above guy was looking at her. "Wait that was the guy I had a race with on the motorcycle" "Wait you raced him and you didn't tell me! I'm hurt Saks, really and truly hurt" Tenten said dramatically. "Ino is supposed to be the Dramatic one not you Tenten" Sakura replied. "Well we can take turns," Tenten said as she leaned back in her chair. "Ooh look he has friends too!" Ino practically screamed as two dudes walked out of the nearby store. "Oh My God their hot, they could be models! And they're coming this way!" Ino yelled some more. "Okay be cool, be cool," she mumbled to herself. Tenten and Sakura looked up and just as in said – ahem- yelled they were coming their way.


End file.
